


There's something weird about that guy

by roseyanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon
Summary: Through strange and contrived space-time shinanigans, four realities have merged into one! Honestly it doesn't cause as much of a fuss as maybe it should have, but at the end of the day monsters are monsters and are pretty resilient and cool with going with the flow. But there's one Sans who seems just a smidgen... off.(Boy they really should come up with nicknames for each other. This could get confusing.)





	There's something weird about that guy

**Author's Note:**

> a short little drabble, written when thinking about the ways various AUs could be the same as each other, and which parts might be different :3 it's a very silly little fic, thanks for taking the time to read it. hope you enjoy! ☆

Things had gotten... not quite weird, maybe just interesting in a nice way, ever since "multiple realities collapsed into a single timeline," as Dr. Alphys took to describing the event. One of them anyway; the other Dr Alphys described it as "absolute bullshit but fuck it, I can livestream anime directly from the surface now." The other two Alphys-es didn't have a doctorate so stayed out of "that nerd crap."  
  
There were three more Papyrus-es in the world, which Sans thought was pretty neat. Unfortunately, it also meant there were three more Sans-es, but hey nothing's perfect, and two of them were actually pretty cool. As for the third... Sans liked him well enough, he supposed. The guy was most like him, but there was something about him that Sans couldn't quite put his phalange on. At first Sans thought it was maybe the LV, but he wasn't the only skeleton with a dusty past, so he eventually concluded that couldn't be it. They were both lazy dudes who were pretty much equally willing to spend a day just napping in various spots. They also seemed to have a similar taste in jokes, though Sans did find it weird how sweaty his doppelganger would randomly get sometimes.  
  
It wasn't till one day when they went to pile up next to each other on the couch and he noticed the other Sans swipe some chisp crumbs off the cushion before sitting down, that it hit him.  
  
"-oh my god. you still give a shit about things."  
  
Other sans had stared at him blankly, till his eyelights widened in understanding.   
"THAT'S what's so off about you! you completely don't give a fuck!"  
  
The two stared at each other in a new found understanding, before Sans settled back into the couch. "boy, i'm glad i can stop thinking about that on and off between naps." Other Sans though remained sitting upright staring at his cross dimensional twin. "seriously?! it was driving me crazy trying to figure out what your deal is! i was starting to wonder if maybe you were secretly a baby eater or something, what the fuck man." Snuggling further into the couch cushions in a half hearted attempt to hide, Sans frowned. "whatever. like i said, mystery solved so now no one has to waste energy wondering about it."  
"um, no? how about the question of what the fuck happened to your ability to give a shit???"  
"don't really have the guts for something like that."  
"dude. i'm being serious."  
"hi being serious, i'm sans-"  
"no stop shut up. what happened?!"  
  
Sans closed his sockets, looking resigned. But like, in a totally chill kinda way. "you really gonna keep bugging me about this?"  
"um, yeah? it's kinda alarming, and paints a pretty unpleasant light on what i thought was some mutual bonding through the art form of risky dares."  
  
Sans made a noncommittal sound... then let the void of the couch consume him.  


-  
[sans RAN AWAY!]

-  
  
"mOTHER FU-"

**Author's Note:**

> when i was editing i made myself laugh with the ending xD im way too easily amused.
> 
> thanks for reading my drabble! the idea of a sans who is basically done with life and all it's bullshit meeting another sans who is _almost_ as done as he is, but not quite, sounded fun to read. so i wrote it and here we are lol
> 
> i figure in underfell, giving up as much as tale-sans has on things would get one killed before they could even start to Fall Down, and at the end of the day, neither want to die. so while fell-sans still had to give at least a smidgen of shit about things, tale-sans didnt, so that means when things finally start to look up, tale-sans is gonna have further to go before he's ok. but he **will** get there! he's got friends and family to help him ♡


End file.
